Fabrication of highly conductive silver thin films are a very important technical process due to its vast spectrum of applications. Silver films are currently used as conducting wires in electronic applications, decorative coatings in the jewelry and fashion industry, antibacterial agents in air and water filtering, antiseptic reagents in medical devices, battery electrodes, metallization layers prior to electroplating and many others applications. Silver thin films can be deposited on different substrates by a number of techniques.